


Chewing Epistles

by ChaosIsTheNewPink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosIsTheNewPink/pseuds/ChaosIsTheNewPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>FROM: Gangnam Stiles</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I know you were faking it dude. Call me or I’ll end you.</b>
</p><p>Or the one where Scott finds out about his friend is epistolary relationship. (Except it's not really a relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing Epistles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!   
> This is me writing another one. Just trying, honestly. Enjoy!

“ _What_ is that noise?” Asked Scott, frowning at his phone as he scribbled away into his chemistry notes. Sometimes he often wondered why he took that as a major, but other times he dealt with it.

On the phone, his friend – Stiles – let out another moan and then a few fast noises that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _pchyap_ ’ before letting out a breath.

“ _Me breathing?_ ” Offered Stiles’ voice, tone a little breathless and then another moan. Scott admitted wholeheartedly that he turned bright red by this point. He really cursed himself on his choice of friends sometimes. (Only he didn’t, because stiles was an awesome friend.) Focussing on his questions – and listening to Stiles humming under his breath – for a few seconds, he finally let out a sigh.

“Alright, spill. How’s the English major going?” he asked with a small fond grin as Stiles immediately launched into chatter. Only the chatter was interspersed with heavy breathing, light moans and more of the annoying ‘ _pchyap’_ noises. Scott blinked at the phone, not really paying attention to the word vomit his friend was spewing out and listening more closely to the moans and the other noises. _Is he with someone? Why would he be talking to me if he’s with someone?_ mused the brunet, pushing his hair away from his eye and shrugging as he continued to write the answer to a question, tuning back into his friend’s babble.

“ _…the most delicious coffee ever! Speaking of coffee, did you know Lydia apparently does drink sugary coffee? I’da though she’d take care of her perfect figure–_ ” Here, he calmly ignored Scott’s mutter of ‘you’re hopeless’ and continued speaking. “ _\- and she asked me to pick up her coffee today. Which totally reminds me that I gotta –_ ”

“Well look at that, dude someone’s here,” said Scott, faking some static noises at the phone. “And - * _shhhhhhzz_ * - there’s - * _pshhhkkk_ * - Can’t hear – “ 

Finishing the call with a grin, Scott quickly disconnected and tossed his phone to the pillow, resuming his notes. A second later it was vibrating, a message popping up. Sometimes, he really despaired for himself.

**FROM: Gangnam Stiles**

**I know you were faking it dude. Call me or I’ll end you.**

Letting out a dramatic huff, the brunet picked up his phone and called his friend again. The call was picked up instantly, Stile continuing to talk as if he hadn’t been cut off.

And he started the conversation with a groan. _I wonder if I could make tiny omelettes with the heat from my ears,_ mused Scott, glaring at the phone.

“What are you _doing_ , Stiles?” he hissed, glancing around his empty dorm room as if he was going to make an excuse.

 _”Wh – what? Oh, I’m reading what my epistolary partner wrote,_ ” said Stiles sounding out of breath. Scott flushed.

“Your _what_?”

“ _Epistolary partner._ ”

“Oh my god! And what’s the noise?!” he shouted, indicating the ‘ _pchyap’_ noises which had increased and were making Stiles sound breathless.

 _”I’m masticating._ ”

Scott stared at his phone in horror for all of three seconds before he was shouting something about ‘kinky sexting’ and ‘don’t call me ever again’ before he was disconnecting the call.

____________________

Stiles stared at his mobile with confusion, spitting his chewing gum out and letting out a groan as his jaw muscles ached.

“That’s the last time _I’m_ ever trying to exercise my jaw with ‘chewing sprints’. Ow,” he muttered to himself, looking down at the letter on the bed. He picked up his pen again, letting out a loud sigh and shrugging to himself before continuing to write.

_So, I was just talking to my friend. Remember the one I told you about? Scott McCall. I think something’s seriously wrong with him. I know, I know, you must be rolling your eyes at me right now (and don’t I know it Sourwolf), but seriously. He freaked out when I told him I was talking to you. Really Derek. He totally did. Anyways, I don’t know why. He’s so weird. I think it would’ve been better if he was an English major like us. So, last letter you said you’d tell me about that one prank that Laura did…_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos?


End file.
